SAPHIRE'S ADVENTURE
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: You all remember Saphire don't you? This is her adventure, she even has help from some other characters help her out. Just read to find out what happens. It does have characters from my last stories & from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door.
1. PLUM BABYSITS SAPHIRE

**Saphire & Mr. Bunny are my characters, not Nintendos. The rest are Nintendos characters.**

**SAPHIRE'S ADVENTURE**

**CHAPTER 1: PLUM BABYSITS SAPHIRE**

"Don't worry Daisy, I'll take good care of Saphire while you two are out." Plum said as she patted Saphire on the head. Saphire had a mean look on her face. "Well if you say so." Daisy said giving Saphire a hug & kiss bye. "Come on Daisy!" Luigi exclaimed as he grabbed Daisy by the hand. "Don't leave me!" Saphire whined as she ran for Luigi. "Sorry Princess, you can't go with us to Glitzville, you're to young." Luigi said as Daisy & him left for Rogueport. "So, what do you wanna do?" Plum asked. "Leave me alone!" Saphire yelled & ran up to her room. "SAPHIRE!!!" Plum shouted as she ran up the stairs after her. "Can we go to Rogueport, please!" Saphire begged. "Fine, but let me call Azalea." Plum said walking over to the phone. "YAY, DID YOU HEAR THAT MR. BUNNY!!!" Saphire exclaimed jumping up & down. Saphire ran up stairs to get her backpack with her colors on it.

"Hey Azalea, can you meet me here at Luigi's Mansion?" Plum asked talking on the phone. "Sure, see you in a few minutes!" Azalea said & then hangs up the phone. Plum threw her backpack together & waited for Azalea. Saphire ran back down stairs with Mr. Bunny & her backpack. Saphire stuffed a bunch of coins in her bag, some clothes, & a her orange, green, & blue blanket. "THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE!!!" Saphire squealed in excitment. The doorbell rang & Plum opened the door. "Lets go Saphire!" Plum yelled as she waited next to Azalea. Saphire ran out of the living room & out the door. "So why are we going to Rogueport?" Azalea asked as they walked to the docks. "Cause I wanna go!" Saphire shouted in happiness. "Azalea, can you carry me?" Saphire asked in a pitiful tone. "Sure, come here." Azalea said picking Saphire up. 25 minutes later they arrive at the docks. "Thank the stars we made it cause my feet hurt!" Plum said. "Show me your tickets." The toad said. "Here's our tickets." Azalea said handing him the tickets. "Thank you." The toad said handing back thier tickets. They walked onto the boat & sat on the seats. 3 hours later they arrive at Rogueport.


	2. ROGUEPORT

**CHAPTER 2: ROGUEPORT**

"YAY WE MADE IT!!!" Saphire exclaimed running off the boat ahead of Plum & Azalea. "Get back here young lady!" Plum shouted at Saphire as Azalea & her got off the boat. "Come on, lets go to the inn." Azalea said taking Saphire by the hand. "Hi!" Saphire exclaimed as she walked past a bob-omb. "What the..." The bob-omb said looking at the girl who just walked by him. "Don't talk to strangers!" Plum hollered as they walked towards the inn. Azalea still had Saphire by the hand as they walked into the inn. "A room for three." Azalea said. The toad pointed up the stairs where the room was. "Thank you sir." Azalea said politely as they walked up the stairs. "Well, I'm exausted." Plum said laying down on the bed before dozing off. "Yawn, I think I'll go to sleep myself." Azalea said before laying down on the bed next to Plum. Saphire stood there as they went to sleep. "I'm bored." Saphire said in a fustrated tone. "Lets go Mr. Bunny, lets go have fun." Saphire said walking out of the room. "Oh wait!" Saphire exclaimed as she ran back in for her tickets. Saphire ran back out of the room & down the stairs.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKS!!!" A female goomba shouted. "Aw what's the matter!" A guy with an X on his chest teased. "I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE A HUMAN GIRL IS!!!" The guy with the X on his chest bellowed. "Mr. Bunny we gotta do something!" Saphire exclaimed as she looked at Mr. Bunny. Saphire ran over to the trouble. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" Saphire shouted as she stood there holding Mr. Bunny. The female goomba ran behind Saphire frightened. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?!" The guy with the X on his chest shouted. "I DON'T TELL STRANGERS MY NAME!!!" Saphire shouted. "I AM LORD CRUMP!!!" Lord Crump bellowed. "That's a stupid name!" Saphire started laughing. "X-NAUTS ATTACK!!!" Lord Crump comanded. Saphire & the female goomba ran towards Professor Frankly's place. "Hi I'm Goombella, what's your name?" Goombella asked. "Princess Saphire & this is Mr. Bunny." Saphire said holding up her toy. "Can you help me?" Saphire asked. "Sure." Goombella said with a smile. "I need to find my cousin Daisy." Saphire said. "Glitzville, do you know where that is?" Saphire asked. She was determined to get to her destination. "No, but we can go to Petalburg & maybe find a map with all the locations on it." Goombella said as she began walking towards the warp-pipe. "One last thing, how old are you?" Goombella asked. "5 years old." Saphire said climbing up on the warp-pipe. Goombella & Saphire came up underground. "Where are we?" Saphire asked as she looked around. Goombella & Saphire went down another warp-pipe. "Is this where the map is?" Saphire asked as she put Mr. Bunny in a pouch in her backpack. "Yes." Goombella said. They began walking towards the small village of koopa troopas. Moments later they arrived in Petalburg. "WOW THIS PLACE IS COOL LOOKING!!!" Saphire exclaimed as she looked around. "Do you know where the map is?" Goombella asked. "This map?" Koops asked holding the map up. "Yes, can we please have it, I'm trying to help this kid get to her cousin Daisy." Goombella asked. Saphire was walking around smelling the beautiful flowers. "Sure go a head, take it." Koops said handing the map to Goombella. "Thank you." Goombella said running over to Saphire. "Come on we have to go to Boggly Woods!" Goombella exclaimed as Saphire & she went back down the warp-pipe.


	3. THE ADVENTURE BEGINS

**CHAPTER 3: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS**

Saphire & Goombella arrived in Boggly Woods. "Come on Saphire." Goombella said walking off. Saphire didn't realize Goombella had already walked off. "GOOMBELLA!?!" Saphire cried out as she ran. "WHERE"S THAT DRAWING OF THAT LITTLE GIRL THAT LORD CRUMP GAVE US!!!" Beldam bellowed. "I don't know, I didn't have it, you had it." Vivian said. Saphire started crying as she walked towards the Shadow Sirens. "Sniff... Can someone help me?" Saphire said wiping her nose on her shirt. "Go away kid, we're busy." Beldam said in a grouchy tone. Saphire ran over to a tree & sat down holding Mr. Bunny crying. "That was the girl Lord crump wanted!" Marilyn exclaimed. "WHAT!!!" Beldam bellowed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING VIVIAN!!!" Beldam bellowed furiously. "B-But..." Vivian managed to get out before crying. "COME ON WE HAVE TO GET THE KID!!!" Beldam shouted as Marilyn & her went over to the kid. "Huh? LET ME GO!!!" Saphire screamed as she continued to cry. Beldam & Marilyn grabbed Saphire by the arms & picked her up off the ground. Beldam & Marilyn continued holding Saphire up off the ground who was still crying her eyes out. Vivian was sick of her older sister, Beldam being mean to her, so she took action. Vivian went into the shadows & came up under Saphire. Vivian put her hands on Saphire's waist & pulled her into the shadows. "WHAT THE..." Beldam bellowed as she turned around. Vivian came out of the Shadows with Saphire in her arms. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING VIVIAN!?!" Beldam bellowed even louder as she looked at Saphire & the toy she was holding. "Keeping her away from you!" Vivian shouted as she held Saphire in her arms.

"SAPHIRE, WHERE DID YOU GO!?!" Goombella called out as she walked back to where she last seen Saphire. "I'm not helping you anymore!" Vivian yelled as patted Saphire on the back. Goombella heard a faint crying in a distance. "GET AWAY FROM SAPHIRE, YOU SHADOW SIRENS!!!" Goombella shouted as she ran towards Saphire. "GIVE ME THAT KID, VIVIAN!!!" Beldam bellowed. "NO, I'M NOT LETTING SIR GRODUS TAKE HER & USE HER FOR SOME ELSES WEAKNESS!!!" Vivian shouted. Saphire continued crying, but not as loud as before. "GET READY TO FIGHT MY STUPID YOUNGER SIS!!!" Beldam cackled as she attacked them. Saphire screamed & hid her face into Vivian's shadow body. Goombella joined the fight. Saphire hugged Vivian as she used her shade fist on her two sisters. "TAKE THAT!!" Goombella shouted as she bonked the other two Shadow Sirens on the head. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF US!!!" Beldam bellowed as they both disapeared into the shadows. "Goombella!" Saphire let go of Vivian & hugged Goombella. "What does Sir Grodus want with Saphire?" Goombella asked. "I don't know." Vivian said. "Thank you!" Saphire exclaimed in relief as she hugged Vivian again. "Would you please help me find my cousin Daisy." Saphire asked as she put Mr. Bunny back in her backpack. "Yes." Vivian said. "YAY!!!" Saphire exclaimed. "We got to get to Madame Flurrie, I know she has something for Saphire." Goombella said. Saphire & friends started their journy to Madame Flurrie's home. Moments later they arrived at Madame Flurrie's home. Saphire ran up to the door & knocked. "Helloooo!" Madame Flurrie greeted in a casual voice. "Don't you have something for Saphire, she needs to get to her cousin Daisy." Goombella stood there next to Saphire & Vivian looking up. "Come in." Madame Flurrie opened the door all the way & lets them in. "Follow me." Madame Flurrie walks to her room & they follow her. Madame Flurrie drags out a chest full of stuff. "Saphire, take this black mask & put it on especially if somebody is after you." Madame Flurrie said handing Saphire the black mask. "Thank you Madame Flurrie!" Saphire exclaimed as she put the mask on. "You welcome." Madame Flurrie said as she opened the door for them to leave. "Bye!" Saphire shouted as she & her friends went back to Rogueport. "Lets go to Professor Frankly's place!" Saphire tugged on Goombella's clothes. "Then come on!" Goombella exclaimed as she ran for Professor Frankly's place. "There's that stupid 5 year old." Lord Crump said to himself as he looked out from the dark ally.


	4. TWILIGHT TOWN

**CHAPTER 4: TWILIGHT TOWN**

"YAWN...................." Plum sits up on the bed. "HOLY CHEESE ITS, WHERE'S SAPHIRE!!!" Plum shrieks as she gets up & shakes Azalea. "What?" Azalea sits up & looks around. "SAPHIRE!!! SHE'S GONE!!!" Plum was freaking out. Azalea ran down the stairs & out the door. "Did any one see a little human girl go through here?" Plum asked before walking out the door. Plum caught up with Azalea. "I'm calling Daisy." Azalea said pulling out her phone. "NO!!!" Plum shouted. "SHE CANNOT FIND OUT I LOST SAPHIRE!!!" Plum shouted. "I have to Plum! Saphire's gone missing!" Azalea exclaimed. "Can we try to find her first?" Plum asked. "Fine." Azalea sighed. Plum & Azalea started searching the town.

"Professor Frankly this is Saphire." Goombella introduced them to each other. "Nice to meet you kid." Professor Frankly said. "Um... Can you tell me where Twilight Town is?" Saphire asked pulling out the map. "It's down that warp-pipe outside, then go down another pipe, it's behind a door." Prof. Frankly said as he looked at the map. "Thanks Prof. Frankly!" Goombella said as they walked out the door. They entered the warp-pipe outside & looked for the door. "I see it!" Saphire shouted as she jumped on the platforms to the door. Saphire opened it & the went down the gross looking warp-pipe.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!!" Lord Crump bellowed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT LORD OF THE FREAKS!?!" Goombella shouted. "GIVE ME THE GIRL!!!" Lord Crump bellowed. Vivian used her fiery jinx on Lord Crump. Goombella bonked him on the head repeatedly. "AH HA THAT'S FUNNY!!!" Saphire laughed as she stood next to Vivian & Goombella. "AGHHHH!!!" Lord Crump screamed. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS & YOU LITTLE HUMAN FRIEND TOO!!!" Lord Crump bellowed as he retreated. "I wish I knew what they wanted with Saphire, but of course my older sister, Beldam doesn't tell me anything." Vivian said. They began walking towards the gate. "You cannot go any farther." A Twilight Towner said as he blocked their path. "LET US THROUGH..... NOW!!!" Saphire ordered. "I can't, it's not up to me." The Twilight Towner said. "FINE!!!" Saphire screamed as she turned her back to the towner. "Please let us through, we're trying to get her to her cousin" Goombella exclaimed. Vivian rubbed Saphire's back to keep her calm. "I want Daisy!" Saphire began tearing up. "If you want to go through, talk to the mayor. He's already in bed now, but he'll be up 7 in the morning." The towner said. Goombella walked over towards Saphire & Vivian. "Lets go find a place to stay for the night." Goombella said. "Don't worry Saphire, we will get you to Daisy." Vivian said as she lifted Saphire off the ground. They began walking to the the inn. A few moments later Saphire was already sleeping. Goombella opened the door to the inn & they walked in. They paid the lady running the inn & went over to the two beds. "Isn't she cute?" Vivian asked as she laid Saphire down on the bed & took off her black mask. "Yeah, you might wanna get her toy out for her." Goombella said as she hoped up on the bed next to her. Vivian unzipped the backpack & pulled Mr. Rabbit out. "Night." Goombella said as she laid down under the covers. Vivian laid the toy next to Saphire & laid on the bed with her.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU IDIOTS ABDUCT THE GIRL!!!!" Grodus bellowed. "Well, you see Sir Grodus there was to many witnesses, especially in front of the inn in Rogueport." Lord Crump said. "BELDAM!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO ABDUCT THE STUPID 5 YEAR OLD PRINCESS!!!" Grodus bellowed even louder. "Don't worry I'll get her." Beldam said with a smirk on her evil face.

The next morning Saphire woke up snuggled up to Vivian. "Vivian..... I changed my mind, I wanna leave from here." Saphire said as she sat up hugging Mr. Bunny. "That's fine with me." Vivian said as she got up. "YAWN..................." Goombella sat up half a sleep. "I only wanted to go to Crepe Steeple so I could explore, but now I j-jus-just wanna get to Daisy." Saphire burried her face into Mr. Bunny & began to cry. "It's ok Saphire, we'll get you there." Goombella said in a soft voice. Vivian picked Saphire's backpack up & picked Saphire up. "Let's go get on that blimp in Rogueport!" Goombella exclaimed. They went back to Rogueport with no problems.


	5. THE MASKED PRINCESS

**CHAPTER 5: THE MASKED PRINCESS**

Plum & Azalea sees Saphire being carried by a shadow. "SAPHIRE!!!" Plum & Azalea shrieked as they ran towards them. "Stop!" Saphire shouted. Plum & Azalea caught up with them. "Young lady, you are in so much trouble!" Plum shouted at Saphire. Saphire rolled her eyes. "I'M GOING TO GLITZVILLE & DON'T EVEN TRY TO STOP ME!!!" Saphire shouted at Plum. Saphire put her black mask on & carried Mr. Bunny onto the blimp to Glitzville. "SAPHIRE!!!" Azalea shouted as she ran for blimp. The blimp started to take off to its destination. "This is all your fault, why did you have to scream at her like that?" Azalea said as she waited for the blimp to come back. "Great we're gonna have to wait like 45 minutes for it to come back.

"Who was that?" Goombella asked as she looked at Saphire. "My babysitter, Plum & my cousin Daisy's friend." Saphire said squeezing Mr. Bunny. A few minutes later they arrived in Glitzville. Saphire stepped off the blimp's platform followed by Vivian & Goombella. "Lets go in." Saphire siad as she entered the building. Vivian & Goombella followed behind her. Saphire walked up to a sercurity guard & looked at him. " I wanna become a fighter!" Saphire blurted out as she held Mr. Bunny in her left arm. "Right this way Ms.!" The guard took Saphire & her friends to Grubba. "Welcome, so you would like to be a fighter?" Grubba raised his brow. "Duh!" Saphire exclaimed. "Wow looks like somebody needs a nap." Grubba smirked as he pulled out a contract. Vivian & Goombella exchanged glances of each other. "Sign here." Grubba pointed to the dotted line. Saphire smirked as she signed her name on the dotted line. "So Saphire, what should people call you?" Grubba asked. "The Masked Princess!" Saphire exclaimed as she put on the mask to cover her eyes. "JOLENE!!" Grubba bellowed. Jolene ran in holding her clip board. "Show this kid to the locker room!" Grubba ordered. "This way Princess." Jolene saidas she held the door open. Saphire & her friends followed Jolene to the locker room. "This is where you'll be staying, you can leave whenever you like. Use the comunicator on the wall to set up a match. That's all, bye." Jolene said as she left the room. "I'm hungry, I wanna go get me a hotdog." Saphire said still holding Mr. Bunny as she pulled out her bag of coins. Saphire left the room & ran out the door. Vivian & Goombella hurried out the door after Saphire. "GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID EGG!!!" The hotdog guy shouted. The egg jumped up on top of the hotdog stand's roof. "I'll get it!" Saphire exclaimed as she climbed on top of a tall crate. The egg stopped moving & started snoring loudly. "Wow that's some loud snoring that egg is doing!" Goombella exclaimed as she watched Saphire reach for the egg. "Don't worry I won't let the hotdog guy cook you." Saphire said as she took the egg in her other arm. Vivian helped Saphire back on the ground. The egg woke back up as she sat it down on the ground. "Let me talk to the egg." Goombella said. The egg was shaking in fear. "The egg wants to know if he can follow us around." Goombella said looking at Saphire. "Sure, just don't get in our way." Saphire said as she bought a hotdog for all of them. "Lets go back to the room." Vivian said. Saphire & her freinds went back inside. The security guard moved over for Saphire & the rest to go in. "Hello Masked Princess, so are you ready to fight?" Grubba said talking to Saphire through the comunicator on the wall. "Yeah, I'm ready to kick butt!" Saphire exclaimed trying to look tuff. "You will be escourted to the ring." Grubba smirked before turning the comunicator off. "Masked Princess, come on." The guard said escourting Saphire & her friends out of the room towards the ring. Saphire & friends walk onto the ring. "THE FIRST UP IN THE RING....... THE MASKED PRINCESS!!!!" Grubba shouted into the microphone. Saphire waves to the crowd. "THE MASKED PRINCESS AGAINST THE GOOMBA BROS!!!" Grubba shouted into the microphone. "YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU HADN'T MET ME!!!!" Saphire shouted. "BRING IT ON!!" The Goomba Bros shouted back. Saphire screamed her her high pitch scream. "GAH!! MY EARS, STOP, YOU'RE KILLING OUR EARS!!!!" One of the goomba bros screamed. The Goomba Bros ran out of the ring screaming like little girls. The crowd's going nuts as Saphire waves at them. "MASKED PRINCESS!!!!" The crowd kept chanting. "Who's that girl up there?" Daisy asked staring at the girl in the mask. "I don't know." Luigi said looking at the girl jumping around holding the stuff animal rabbit.

Azalea & Plum arrived in Glitzville. "Took that stupid blimp long enough to get us up here!" Plum complained. "Calm down Plum." Azalea said as she walked into the Glitz Pit Stadium. Plum ran after Azalea. Plum wasn't paying attention when she slammed right into Azalea knocking her down. "PLUM!! What do you think you're doing!" Azalea exclaimed in frustration as she got up off the floor. "Sorry!" Plum whined as she got up from the floor. "Fine... Lets go find Saphire." Azalea said walking off.

"Here's your coins you eared when you won the fight." Jolene said handing Saphire coins. Jolene walked out of the room. "Way to Saphire!" Vivian exclaimed with a smile. "You got talent Saphire." Goombella said with a smile on her face. Saphire went back over to the comunicator on the wall. "Are you ready to move up to 16th place?" Grabba asked. "Y-Yeah." Saphire said squeezing Mr. Bunny. "Some one will be there to escourt you to the ring, you'll be fighting against Fearsome Koopa Troopa." Grubba said. "MASKED PRINCESS!!" The security guard yelled. "Stay here egg, I'll be back." Saphire said as she was escourted to the ring. Saphire & friends made it to the 2nd rank. "Here's you're coins." Jolene said before walking out again. "Um, where's the egg?" Goombella asked looking around. "I'm right here!" An orange yoshi exclaimed. "What's your name?" Saphire asked. "I don't have a name cause yuo haven't named me yet." The orange yoshi said. "That green diaper thing you're wearing goes so good with your color." Goombella said. Saphire stood there thinking of a name for the cute orange yoshi. "Are you a boy or girl?" Vivian asked. "I'm a boy." The orange yoshi said staring up at Saphire who was still thinking. "I GOT IT!!!' Saphire exclaimed in excitment causing Goombella to fall down on her butt. "Roy." Saphire said with a grin. "Awsome I got a name!" Roy exclaimed in excitment. "I'm gonna take me a nap before out next fight." Saphire walked over to the bed & laid down. "Lets leave her alone to sleep." Vivian said. "Lets go explore the place while she naps!" Roy the orange yoshi exclaimed with an idea. All three left the locker room to explore.

Luigi & Daisy was still watching the fights. "Luigi this is the best vacation I've ever been on with you." Daisy said hugging Luigi. "Lets go out in the entrance." Luigi said pulling Dasy out the door. "We're never gonna find Saphire!" Plum shrieked in anger. "Don't worry we'll find her." Azalea said patting Plum on the back. "Azalea? Plum? What are you guys doing here?" Daisy asked as she sat down next to them. "Um......." Plum said in a nervous voice. "Where's Saphire?" Daisy asked looking around. "I don't know." Plum said looking down at the floor. "WHAZZAT!!!" Daisy shouted in rage. "I dunno she's here some where." Azalea said. "How do you know?" Luigi asked trying to calm Daisy down. "She got on the cheep cheep blimp & before she got on she said _I'M GOING TO GLITZVILLE & DON'T EVEN TRY TO STOP ME!!!_" Azalea imitated Saphire. "Lets go back in where the fights are & see if she's any where in there." Luigi said.

"Vivian? Goombella? Roy? Where are you guys at?" Saphire asked as she sat up & slid off the bed. Saphire looked around the room, but didn't see them except the other fighters. "Come on Mr. Bunny, lets go to the ring." Saphire walked out the doors. "Everybody we'll be taking a break so you have to leave from this room here!" Grubba shouted. All the people left the building, except Luigi, Daisy, Plum, & Azalea stayed.

Saphire walked into the fighting ring. "Where's everbody at?" Saphire thought out loud. "MWA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!!" Grubba cackled evilly. Saphire stood there in the door way staring at him. "Now I can drain that girls strength!!" Grubba cackled as he got the power-draining machine ready. Saphire went to back up to leave the fighting ring when she tripped over her green shoe laces. Grubba looked over at Saphire who was still on the floor. "It was nice of you to join us!" Grubba cackled evilly as he walked closer to her. "What do you want with me?" Saphire whined as she got up holding Mr. Bunny. Saphire ran for the entrance door. "GET BACK HER YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" Grubba shouted running in her direction. Saphire jerked open the door screaming. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" Saphire cried out. Luigi looked over at the door & saw Saphire who was wearing the black mask. "LET GO OF ME!!!" Saphire screamed as she dropped Mr. Bunny on the floor. Grubba dragged her over to the power-draining machine. Luigi kicked in the doors & picked up the toy as the others ran towards Saphire. "SAPHIRE!!!" Plum & Azalea shouted. "That's not Saphire, that's The Masked Princess!" Daisy exclaimed out of breath. "Saphire is The Masked Princess!" Luigi shouted holding Mr. Bunny. "LUIGI!!!" Saphire screamed out in tears as she was shoved into the power-draining machine. "LEAVE SAPHIRE ALONE YOU JERK!!!" Azalea shouted running to Saphire. "Hey, ow, what do you think you're doing!!' Azalea yelled as she was tossed in with Saphire. "MWA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!!!" Grubba cackled evilly as he started the machine up with both girls in it.

"You two go see if Saphire's awake, while I go to the ring." Vivian said before going into the shadows. Vivian comes back out of the shadows & sees Saphire inside the power-draining machine. Saphire & Azalea started closing their eyes as their stength drained from them. Vivian went back into the shadows. She put her hands up through the machine floor & pulled both girls into the shadows. "WHAT!!!!!" Grubba exclaimed in anger. "What just happened?" Daisy asked in confusion. Plum & Luigi stood next to Daisy who looked just as confused as them. Vivian came back up in front of them with Azalea & Saphire. "SAPHIRE!!!" Daisy exclaimed as picked her up. Azalea could still get up, the machine hadn't drained alot of her stength like it had done to Saphire. Goombella & Roy the orange yoshi ran in the fighting ring. "HOLY MUSHROOM SOUP!!!" Goombella shrieked when she saw Grubba. "Whoa!" Roy looked up at the glubba. Jolene ran into the fighting ring. "WHERE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!!?!!" Jolene yelled up at Grubba. "Mr. Bunny?" Saphire groaned as she opened her eyes up. Daisy sat Saphire back on the floor & Luigi handed her Mr. Bunny. "YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME!!!" Grubba cackled evilly as he transformed into Macho Grubba. Saphire gasped in fear. "You can't do that!" Saphire whined. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Jolene screamed in fear. "I should have told somebody about him!" Jolene shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me?" Saphire asked squeezing Mr. Bunny. Jolene turned to face Saphire. "I didn't tell you because I couldn't let you fight him, he's twice your size." Jolene said. "Lets all take him down!" Plum shouted. Luigi made the first move which knocked Macho Grubba off his feet. "TAKE THAT!!!" Luigi shouted. "My turn!!" Saphire exclaimed. Everybody covered their ears as Saphire cried her awful cry. "HA!! YOU THINK THAT'S GONNA HURT ME!!!" Macho Grubba started cackling. "CAN IT TUBBY!!!" Daisy shouted out in a ticked off tone. Macho Grubba stopped his evil cackling & tried to smash Daisy under his huge hand. "YOU MISSED!!!" Daisy shouted as she kicked him in the face. "Let me take a crack at him!" Plum yelled as she stomped his foot. "HOW'D YOU LIKE THEM APPLES!?!" Plum smirked then stuck her tonge out at him. Goombella bonked him on the head about five times before stopping. "I'M GONNA CHEW YOU UP & SPIT YOU OUT!!!" Roy the orange yoshi shouted as he fluttered in the air to do his ground pound on Macho Grubba's face. "AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!! WHY YOU LITTLE...." Macho Grubba bellowed out in pain. Macho Grubba tried to crush Roy the orange yoshi. He moved out of the way before he was crushed. Azalea was scared, she wasn't the fighting type. Macho Grubba snatched Mr. Bunny out of Saphire's hands. "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!?!" Macho Grubba teased as he held the toy above her head. Saphire began to cry that awful cry of hers again. "MWA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!!!" Macho Grubba cackled evilly as he pushed Saphire on the floor. Azalea face was beginning to turn red like Mario's hat. Daisy ran towards Saphire but he smashed his fist in front of her. "GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Jolene shriek. Macho Grubba ignored her as he grabbed up Saphire. "SAPHIRE!!!" Plum shrieked as she stomped on his foot again. Azalea looked like she was gonna explode. "PUT MY LITTLE FRIEND DOWN!!!" Azalea shouted out in a fiery rage. Azalea ran towards Macho Grubba & tackled him knocking him to the floor. "GO AZALEA!!!" Plum cheered. Macho Grubba let go of Saphire & Mr. Bunny as Azalea beat him up. "MR. BUNNY!!!" Saphire exclaimed with happiness & picked her toy up. Saphire kicked him in the leg & ran off towards Daisy. Everybody watched Azalea beat Macho Grubba til he was black & blue. "Azalea I think he's had enough!!" Luigi shouted as he ran towards her. "AZALEA!! ENOUGH!!!" Luigi hollered as he pulled her off of Macho Grubba who looked like an old banana. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! How'd that floor taste?" Roy the orange yoshi asked. Then out of no where, Prince Mush appeared in front of them. "LITTLE BROTHER!!!" Jolene exclaimed as she ran for her little bro. "Jolene?" Prince Mush asked as he hugged his older sis. "Why are you here?" He asked as he let go of Jolene. "I got a job here, so I could find out what had happened to my awsome little bro." Jolene said with a smile. "Thanks to all of you my brother is ok." Jolene said. "Saphire if you ever wanna come back let me know." Jolene said in a smile. Saphire smiled as Azalea picked her up. "Lets go back to Rogueport." Goombella said. They all went back to Rogueport but little did they know some one was watching their every move.


	6. SIR GRODUS

**CHAPTER 6: SIR GRODUS**

"Gaaack ack ack ack ack! I see you brought me the the little girl!" Sir Grodus cackled. Saphire held Mr. Bunny by the arm as she wrapped her arms around Azalea's neck. "What do you want?" Goombella asked as she stood next to Vivian. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY COUSIN!?!" Daisy shouted as she glared at him. "I don't tell people my evil plans!" Sir Grodus shouted as he tried to snatch Saphire out of Azalea's arms. "BACK OFF SIR GRODUS!!!" Luigi exclaimed as he punched him in the face. "Since you won't let go of her, I'll just have to take you with me too!!" Sir Grodus shouted as he grabbed Azalea & Saphire in his arms. "HEEEEEEEEELP!!!" Azalea & Saphire cried as they poofed out with Sir Grodus. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Daisy fell to her knees crying. "Come here Daisy." Luigi said as he embraced her in his arms. "This is all my fault." Plum said as she walked over to a crate & sat on it. "It's not your fault Plum." Goombella said running after her. "I know where they're at." Vivian said. Every one looked up. "Where?" Luigi asked sitting next to Daisy. "The moon." Vivian said. "Lets go!" Daisy exclaimed as she wiped her eyes. "Small problem, how do we get there?" Plum said sliding of the crate. "I know where a secret room is under ground, it leads to the moon." Vivian said motioning for them to come on.

"GET IN THERE!!!!" Sir Grodus bellowed shoving Azalea & Saphire into the room. "OWIE!!!!" Saphire cried holding up her cut finger. "How'd you get that?" Azalea asked examining her finger. Saphire cried even louder than before. Azalea got up off the floor & carried Saphire to the bathroom. "Where's the band-aids?" Azalea thought out loud as she looked through the cabnit. "Here we go." Azalea said taking a band-aid fro the box. "M-M-My finger hurts!" Saphire exclaimed bawling her eyes out. "Don't worry I'll fix that." Azalea said turning on the water. Saphire walked over to the sink & Azalea picked her up. "Agh! That's cold Azalea!!" Saphire shrieked. Azalea turned the water off & dryed Saphire's finger off. "Hold still." Azalea said putting the band-aid on Saphire's little finger. "Isn't all better now?" Azalea asked wiping the tears from Saphire's eyes. Azalea picked Saphire up & carried her out of the bathroom. "My adventure hasn't gone so well..... cause this wasn't part of my plan." Saphire said looking at Mr. Bunny's face. The door to the room suddenly opened. "Who's there?" Azalea asked pulling Saphire closer to her. "Who are you?" Azalea asked. "I am Lord Crump!" Lord Crump walked in the room. "Remember me brat?" Lord Crump asked with a smirk. Saphire glared right at him. "If looks could kill, I'd be dead!" Lord Crump cackled as he took the toy from her hands. "MR. BUNNY!!!" Saphire cried out trying to reach for the toy. Lord Crump snatched Saphire up & left the room. "SAPHIRRRRRE!!!" Azalea screamed running after them. "GET BACK!!!" Lord Crump bellowed as he smacked Azalea to the metal floor. "AZALEA!!!" Saphire shrieked trying to get away from Crump. Lord Crump tossed Mr. Bunny onto the floor next Azalea & walked out with Saphire.

"How do we get in if the door is locked? Plum asked. "Let me handle that!" Daisy exclaimed picking up an axe. "Where did you get that?" Goombella asked. "From over there." Daisy said pointing to a pile of junk. "Oh." Goombella said looking at the pile of junk. Daisy began hitting the door with the axe. Luigi stood as far away as possiple. "Careful on how you swing that thing Dais!" Luigi shrieked. "Sorry!" Daisy exclaimed in a giggle. "Now we can get to Saphire & Azalea!" Roy the orange yoshi exclaimed. "Now how do we work the thing?" Plum asked with her hands on her hips. "Well, you stand here & I hit the red button." Vivian said. Everybody got on the plat form & Vivian hit the red button. "Now lets go to the the moon!" Vivian exclaimed. "Lets go to the 4th floor all the wat to the end of the hall to the left." Vivian said. They made their way down to the room on the left. Plum opened the door & saw Azalea laying on the floor unconsious. "AZALEA!!!" Plum shouted & the others ran into the room. "Azalea wake up!" Luigi said tapping her on the face. "My head." Azalea groaned sitting up. "Where's Saphire?" Daisy asked. "Some freak named Lord Crump took her." Azalea said as Luigi & Daisy helped her up. "Well lets go find her!" Plum exclaimed. "She might be tied up in Grodus's office." Vivian said motioning them to come on.

"What do you want with me?" Saphire asked trying to get free from his grip. Sir Grodus sat Saphire on a rolling chair. "STOP MOVING YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" Sir Grodus bellowed trying to tie her to the chair. "OW THAT'S TO TIGHT!!!" Saphire cried as Grodus finially got her tied to the chair. "WAAAAAHHH AAAAAAAAGHHH HAAAAA!!!" Saphire cried her eyes out. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID KID!!!" Grodus bellowed as he sat down. "I WANT MY BUNNY!!!!" Saphire screamed out in tears. Saphire cried her awful cry & it broke his computer screen. Daisy heard the crying from behind the door & kicked the door in. "DAISY!!!" Saphire cried as the rest ran in. "COME ANY CLOSER & SHE"LL NOT BREAYHE AGAIN!!!" Grodus bellowed as he pulled the chair towards him. "You wouldn't!" Azalea gasped. "DON'T HURT HER!!!" Plum shouted. "FINE!!" Grodus shouted as he hurt them. Luigi stepped closer to Saphire. "I THOUGHT YOU WANTED THE 5 YEAR OLD PRINCESS SAFE!!!" Grodus shouted as he pulled a knife out. Saphire gasped when she saw the knife. Luigi just remembered the fire flower that he had in his pocket. Luigi powered up & shot fire balls at him knocking the knife out of his hand. "Lets kick his butt!" Goombella shouted. Luigi continued to throw fire balls at Grodus. Goombella bonked him on the head about 5 times. "TAKE THAT!!!!" Daisy yelled as she kicked him in the face. "OW!!" Daisy shrieked as she fell to the floor holding her foot. Plum kicked him in the shin making him fall. Azalea went to hit Grodus but he grabbed her by the arm. "HEY THAT HURTS!!!!" Azalea screamed out in pain as he twisted her arm behind her. "YOU'RE THE WEAKEST OF YOUR FRIENDS!!!" Grodus cackled evilly as he brought her to the ground on her face. "STOP YOU'RE HURTING MY ARM!!!" Azalea cried out in pain as Grodus twisted her arm. Azalea burst out in tears from the pain. "GET OFF OF HER!!!" Plum exclaimed. Luigi threw more fire balls at Grodus & he got up off of Azalea. Daisy ran over to Azalea & pulled her out of the way. Vivian punched him in the face catching him on fire. Sir Grodus lost & they won the battle. The other two Shadow Sirens & Lord Crump pop out of no where. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" Saphire whined as Lord Crump got close to her. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" Plum shouted. Roy the orange yoshi fluttered up in the air & ground pounded Lord Crump on the head. lord Crump fell to the floor unconcious. "He's gonna have a head ache when he wakes back up!" Roy the orange yoshi exclaimed in laughter. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Goombella shouted in Beldam's face. Luigi threw fire balls at Beldam catching her on fire. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!" Beldam bellowed. "No sis, you're gonna pay for this!" Vivian exclaimed as she knocked her sister out. "That's for all those times you was mean to me for no reason!" Vivian shouted at her unconcious sister. Marilyn didn't do anything to stop her younger sister from knocking Beldam out. Luigi pelted the other Shadow Siren with fire balls as well. Luigi ran over to Saphire & untied the ropes. "Thanks Weegee!" Saphire exclaimed hugging Luigi around the waist. Lord Crump laid on the floor next to where she was standing. Luigi handed Saphire Mr. Bunny. "MR. BUNNY!!!" Saphire exclaimed in excitment as she hugged him tightly. Lord Crump began to wake up & he saw her orange shoes. "Lets go home!" Plum shouted motioning for them to come on. Saphire started to walk when Lord Crump grabbed her by the ankles. "LUIGIIIII!!!" Saphire screamed as she was lifted off the ground. Lord Crump stood up holding Saphire upside down. "BUH BUH BUH BUH BUH!!! NOW I GOT YOU!!!" Lord Crump cackled holding Saphire upside down at his eye level. "PUT ME DOWN!!!" Saphire started to cry that awful cry again & Lord Crump dropped her. Daisy slid across the floor catching Saphire just in time. "You're lucky that you landed on your butt in my arms." Daisy said getting up from the floor. "YAY DAISY!!!" Plum exclaimed jumping up & down. "Take this Crump!" Daisy exclaimed as she still held Saphire in her arms. "What's a teenage girl gonna do?" Lord Crump taunted. "THIS!!" Daisy screamed kicking him in the face. Lord Crump fell to the floor unconsious again. "I'm sorry Vivian, I promise to never be mean to you again. I also don't wanna be evil any more." Beldam said. Vivian accepted her apology & all three of the Shadow Sirens hugged. "You guys can go, I think I'll stay here with my sisters." Vivian said with a smile. "VIVIAN!!" Saphire cried running at her. "I'm gonna miss you!" Saphire exclaimed giving her a hug. Every one left & went back to their home in the Mushroom Kingdom. Goombella went back to Professor Frankly to work with him. Roy the orange yoshi went back to Glitzville to become a Glitz Pit champion. Luigi, Dais, & Saphire went back to the mansion. As for Azalea & Plum they went back to playing golf.

THE END


End file.
